Oneshot: Ayla
by yumi-baka
Summary: This is a story I thought of a while back  before the last book came out. She wasn't sure when babysitting became life or death, but seeing the thing approach her she became certain of two things. please read and review.


Fan fic

She wasn't sure when babysitting became life or death, but seeing the thing approach her she became certain of two things: one that she was a very insignificant thing that against this force would never stand a chance, and two the little girl that stood behind her was directly in his line of sight.

"Claire Run!" She whispered harshly, closing the door between her and the thing. "Hide, now!" the little girl ran, disappearing into one of the many cupboards in the room, as the door literally shattered.

It smirked. The deep blood red eyes danced across the room searching, as if he were playing a game of hide and seek.

"This is quite futile my dear" The velvety voice purred moving closer to her with lightning fast speed. "Give me the girl, and I'll make this quick"

Her breath hitched, she felt as if all the air in the room had vanished. "No." she her voice quivered. His cold hand traced up the vain in her exposed arm and he licked his lips lustfully.

Looking straight into her eyes, "Just tell her everything's all right now, that she can come out." He purred eyes glistening.

"No" she stated more firmly. The man became more agitated as his eyes searched questioningly through her own.

"I don't have time for this." He growled "tell me where she is or I'll just kill you and find her myself." He stated scrunching up his nose.

"No" she stated as if it were the only word she could mouth anymore, the only one within her vocabulary.

He tilted his head to the side as a loud howl penetrated through the house. "DAMN IT!" His raised his arm and that was the last movement her eyes could follow. She seemed to be moving in slow motion as the impact struck her to the side of her face, looking at his raised hand she would have guessed the guy backhanded her as she felt her feet leave the ground. The room quickly fell away as she heard the shattering of glass in the distance. Her mind seemed separate from her body as glass showered about her. Separate until she felt the cold wet mud that encased her body. Rain pelted her face as she slowly became conscious of the pain spreading throughout her body. Glass shards were stabbing into her back and arms. Half her face was numb with pain that magnified with each rain drop that fell. In the background she heard howls and growls that should only belong in horror movies. As they drifted away she realized someone was leaning over her.

"Ayla? Ayla, can you hear me?" The voice pleaded protecting her face from the rain.

Her eyes slowly began to focus as the water splashed blurring her vision. "Jacob." She stated in a voice unfamiliar. It seemed almost drunk as if half her mouth couldn't form words.

"Where are you hurt?" he asked panicked, the veins in his face began bulging in anger that often resulted in his attempt to cover his fear.

Her mind slowly began to wander. Her eyes were so tired; all she wanted to do was drift into the inviting sleep that seemed to be spreading through her mind.

"Ayla, where are you hurt? Keep your eyes open!" He ordered.

She tried to focus on his question, but it seemed almost impossible. The pain that once seemed so sharp now was a dull memory and to recall it meant realizing the pain was indeed real. "Is Claire ok? She was hiding, he wanted her." She heard the strange voice ask.

"Yeah she's fine, Quil's with her." Jacob answered as his eyes debated something. "I'm going to move you out of the rain while we wait for the ambulance." Without giving her time to brace herself, his strong arms had lifted her from the ground and were moving her to the front porch, near the remnants of the front door.

She whimpered involuntarily as the pain erupted once again through her body. He mumbled apologies as he gently carried her to the front porch swing. Letting her eyes wander once again she felt the hazy, drowsiness settle across her mind.

"I lied." She mumbled feeling almost drunk. "I'm sorry Jacob." He looked at her with eyes consumed by fear. "It's so cold Jacob. I'm sorry, for everything." He looked at her confused as the flashing red lights penetrated her vision and she closed her eyes.

"Keep your eyes open Ayla." He ordered gently, "Please" he almost begged.

Struggling she opened them. The air seemed still, as if it were waiting for something. "I…" her voice faltered. A smile spread across her face. "Look Jacob, it's snowing." She partially laughed, giving into the fog that encased her mind. "I love…" her eyes became too heavy to hold open and her body felt like it was already asleep, barely able to feel the warmth radiating from Jacob's body.

The paramedics placed her body on the stretched. Her neck was placed in a brace and her body strapped down to prevent unnecessary movement. Jacob had never felt more powerless in his entire life. The anger whelmed up within him. He longed to tear at his skin, to give into the wolf, to shred the blood-sucker that did this to her, but just as he was about to Ayla lifted her hand, her already swollen face mumbled. One of the paramedics leaned closer.

"Jacob, she's saying Jacob" He stated. Looking at the boy in front of him, the one that seemed to tower shirtless and barefoot in the falling snow. "We've got room for one more" he stated gesturing to the room next to her.

Without even thinking Jacob was there beside her. In that moment the earth moved, fell away and the only thing left was her.


End file.
